ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
BCW Triple Crown Championship
The BCW Triple Crown Championship is the primary championship in the Backstream Championship Wrestling, a wrestling organization. It was created in June 2006 and is comprised of the BCW Championship, EAW World Championship and XWF World Heavyweight Championship See also *Backstream Championship Wrestling *List of BCW Championship reigns by length History Origin The BCW Triple Crown title began in 2006. BCW was created and Commander D was the first champion, King was the EAW World Champion and BCW was faced with two world champions. The titles were "fused" creating the EAW/BCW Championship but it wasn't officially unified. On August 21, 2007 Commander D defeated StingRay, Killer K and Alex Austin in a Fatal 4 way to officially unify the two titles into the BCW Undisputed Championship later the BCW World Championship. In 2008, BCWs rival XWF was going to shut down and then-Champion SafeCracker was signed with BCW. In June the two titles were going to be merged. Zakk Carolina defeated SafeCracker to become the last XWF Champion and Commander D defeated Alex Austin to retain. Both winners met in the final and Commander D prevailed unifying the championships to form the BCW Triple Crown Championship Championship Reign by Length {| cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-family: sans-serif; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; font-size:90%; background-color: #e3e3e3;" !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=25%|Wrestler: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=15%|Date won: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=15%|Date lost: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=33%|Note: |-style="background: #red;" |'Commander D' || June 3, 2006 || September 23rd, 2006||'Defeated Killer K to become first champion'|| |-style="background: #red;" |'Triple X' || September 23, 2006 || December 13th, 2006 ||'singles match |-style="background: #red;" |'/Crusher\' || '''December 13, 2006' || March 22nd, 2007 ||'defeats Commander D and Triple X in a Triple Threat Match |-style="background: #red;" |'Commander D' || '''March 22, 2007' || May 3rd, 2007 ||'Win in a Hardcore Match' |-style="background: #red;" |'Killer K' || May 3, 2007 || July 1st, 2007 ||'Beats Commander D in a parking lot to win the title' |-style="background: #red;" |'Commander D' || July 1, 2007 || December 10th, 2007 ||'Defeats Killer K at the Great Canadain Bash and later unifies the EAW World title |-style="background: #red;" |'Alex Austin' || '''December 10, 2007' || March 5th, 2008 ||'defeats Commander D in a 10 man battle royal for the title |-style="background: #red;" |'Commander D' || '''March 5, 2008' || June 14th, 2008 ||'Commander D defeats Alex Austin to win the title for a remarkable 4th time. He would later unify the XWF World title at "One night Stand" by defeating Zakk Carolina |-style="background: #red;" |'Eric Hinz' || '''June 14, 2008' || July 14th, 2008 ||'Hinz wins the title in a Stairway for the Gold match which included Commander D, King, StingRay, Fat Joe & Alex Austin |-style="background: #red;" |'Total Destruction' || '''July 14, 2008' || August 18th, 2008 ||'Total Destruction used his Rumble contract to win the title from Hinz |-style="background: #red;" |'StingRay' || '''August 18, 2008' || October 24th, 2008 ||'Won the title at August Thunder in Total Destructions supposed last BCW match |-style="background: #red;" |'Ryan Tonsi' || '''October 24, 2008' || November 24th, 2008 ||'Ryan used his one-time GM decision and stripped the title from StingRay and named himself Champion |-style="background: #red;" |'/Crusher\' || '''November 24, 2008' || Current champion ||''' Crusher challenged Ryan after the Survival Match and following a dominator Crusher became champ for the first time in over 2 years Category:Backstream Championship I